


Caught His Eye

by hwahhyun



Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Singer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smoking, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: mark has a mission to focus on for jeongin, but he can barely focus when the most handsome singer ever works at the club he hangs around.(in the same universe as behind a closed door)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: everyone’s a gangster now uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Caught His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> do not make translation or repost without permission from me.
> 
> don’t be afraid to ask!

mark was supposed to be focusing on his mission given to him by yang jeongin — get information out of wong kunhang about seungmin’s recent doings.

according to a spy within the east side gang, seungmin was planning on making an alliance with the south side gang leader, han jisung. 

but he, chan, and doyoung were sent to a club on the east side, seungmin’s territory. a club, note.

mark had to restrain himself from buying a drink at the bar as the music filled his ears, each singer becoming more and more uninteresting.

“ _i don’t see wong anywhere_ ,” came doyoung’s voice from the earpiece. mark pressed on it, retorting:

”it’s what, eleven? taeil checked the cameras for exactly seven weeks straight.”

chan gladly added, “ _he came to the club around eleven every sunday, usually surrounded by a few other members. right, mark?_ ”

mark wasn’t listening anymore. 

“it’s everyone’s favourite singer,” said the woman on the microphone, grinning at the crowd. “haechan!”

the crowd erupted with applause as a rather good looking, beautiful man walked onto the stage, smiling brightly.

usually, mark wouldn’t care about whoever was singing, but he did this time as soon as he heard this haechan’s voice fill the room.

he could listen to his voice for hours and never get tired of it. everyone was dead silent themselves, listening intently to the song.

“ _i saw jang_ ,” came doyoung’s voice right in his ear. “ _did you see anyone, mark?_ ” 

mark didn’t answer.

” _mark? are you listening?_ ” doyoung said. “ _do you see anyon-_ “

mark removed the earpiece from his ear, slipping it into his pocket. one less annoyance.

it was so into watching haechan sing, he let wong kunhang slip easily past him along with jang as doyoung mentioned and shi.

eventually, he finished up three songs before everyone was clapping again as the talented singer walked off stage.

mark watched him go with a longing expression — he had to find a way to talk to him.

”you fucking idiot,” hissed a familiar voice. the next thing mark knew, he felt a strong grip on his ear, forcing him to stand up.

”woah, woah, chill dodo,” mark gasped in surprise. “you’re gonna rip my ear off.”

”i might just do that,” doyoung said angrily. “you let wong slip right past you like it was nothing and now they’re gone. let’s go find chan and come back next week.”

mark did come back, just not on sunday. 

he came right on monday, exactly at eleven just to see and hear haechan sing again. 

no one knew he was coming here in the first place, which would be a bad thing if jeongin didn’t like seungmin so much. he’s perfectly allowed to stroll into seungmin’s territory since the gangs have an alliance.

a rather thin one, however, since it seems to becoming weaker and weaker by the day. especially since seungmin barely tries to maintain it with jeongin.

he felt his heart beat faster when the lady announced his name, the beautiful man walking onto the stage as he did the day before.

once again, haechan’s performance was amazing. after his three songs were over and he wasn’t on the stage anymore, mark decided on leaving since he had no other reason for being there.

he walked into the alleyway between the club and another building, pulling out a cigarette and his favourite silver lighter.

mark forgot where his smoking habit came from, but it’s sure hard to get rid of. hell, he gets high off weed with chan just to forget, even just for a moment, about the life he lived — a gangster who basically killed as a profession.

he took a drag, feeling relaxed as the disgusting smell of smoke filled the air around him. 

“you’re gonna die young, i hope you know that.”

mark turned his head, seeing the beautiful singer, haechan. he only grinned.

”i have nothing to live for, so why should i care?” mark took another drag, making haechan wrinkle his nose. 

“i dunno,” the other honestly answered. “are you one of those gangsters?”

”yep,” mark answered, eyeing haechan. as much as he tried to act all cool, the butterflies in his stomach were going ape shit. “you’re a singer, right?”

haechan nodded. “yeah.”

“a great one, at that.”

the simple compliment made haechan blush. “thanks.”

“what’s your real name?” mark asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. “yours for mine.”

”lee donghyuck,” haechan admitted. “so, yours.”

”lee mark.”

“you’re the famous mark,” donghyuck suddenly said. “i’m surprised you’re here. you have a bad reputation.”

true, especially after the whole run in with jaehyun and a few other people that led to a few broken noses and two people shot dead. the only reason seungmin didn’t get all mad about it publicly was because jeongin. it’s always jeongin.

“you can say that,” mark smirked. “you like bad boys?”

donghyuck winked. “maybe, maybe not. just not ones who smoke like you.”

with a polite wave, donghyuck walked back inside, the gangster staring at his retreating back. his eyes trailing lower and lower-

the door shut close, cutting him out of his daze of the other’s arse.

—

mark made sure to come everyday leading up to sunday, just for donghyuck’s voice and talk to him.

that sunday night, mark sat at a table close to the stage, his stomach bubbling with excitement as the woman announced haechan’s name.

today’s performance was bound to stick in his mind. the song seemed particularly sensual, mark noticing donghyuck looking at him the entire time.

he even winked. _winked_. 

mark felt his heartbeat pick up, enjoying the sudden attention. 

unfortunately, the song ended and donghyuck was off the stage. mark was ready to head for the alleyway just to talk to the singer, but dongyoung’s voice came in his ear, sounding triumphant.

“ _me and chan got wong! get your arse to room thirteen._ ”

with an annoyed sigh, mark left the table. he went into the back corridor, quickly finding thirteen. he walked inside, seeing doyoung and chan standing beside wong on the floor, his eyes wide with fear.

”you brought it, right?” chan asked. mark rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket.

“of course,” mark said, putting on his brass knuckles, still covered in dry blood from his last encounter like this. “so, has jeongin’s seungmin made an alliance with han jisung?”

wong shook his head. “no! he didn’t! he would’ve told us if he did-“

one punch to the face, earning mark a cry of pain from the other.

”don’t lie to us,” doyoung hissed. “heard from a spy within seungmin’s trusted members. we just need to confirm it.”

wong looked more terrified than before, getting another face full of brass knuckles from mark. enough to draw blood from his poor nose.

“yes, he made an alliance with jisung behind jeongin’s back so he prove to him he was independent or whatever,” wong burst out, eyeing mark’s armed fist, stained with the blood from his bloody nose. 

“all we needed to hear,” doyoung smiled. “chan knock him out and leave him for jang, xiao, and shi to find. let’s tell our ol’ great leader the news.”

“you guys go first,” mark said quickly. “i have something to do.”

—

the next thing he knew, he had donghyuck pressed up against a wall in the back corridor, their lips locked in a very heated kiss.

it was sloppily and way too much teeth clashing, but neither cared about the filthiness as they began to grind on each other, donghyuck starting to moan.

“jump,” mark whispered onto his swollen lips. donghyuck complied, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, mark’s hands resting under his thighs as donghyuck’s rested on his neck.

they resumed their messy kissing as mark managed to open the door to the nearby room, basically tossing the singer onto the bed before locking the door behind him.

“you smell like you’ve been smoking,” donghyuck said, sticking out his tongue as mark hovered above him. 

“you know i smoke, hyuckie,” mark said in a low voice, placing a kiss on donghyuck’s neck. “you know, i’ve been coming everyday just to see you.”

donghyuck threw his head back, giving the other easy access. “i noticed.”

hands slid up and down his spread thighs, basically massaging them. god, mark loved them.

“fuck,” he swore, feeling mark’s lips moving across his skins to his shoulder. “i’m too pent up for foreplay. take my pants off.”

”woah, alright,” mark laughed, moving away and messing with the belt on donghyuck’s jeans. “someone’s needy.”

“haven’t got laid in awhile,” donghyuck retorted. “fuck me, damn it.”

the belt was off, thrown somewhere in the room. next, his trousers and boxers were off too.

”damn,” mark breathed at the sight, moving back a little to rest his head between his thighs. “can i fuck your thighs?”

”god, anything,” donghyuck hissed, mark’s words going straight to his already hard dick. “please, mark. _please_.”

“alright,” mark undid his own belt, throwing it aside as well and sliding off his trousers and boxers. “put your thighs together.”

donghyuck obey, holding them up with his hands. mark, with small difficulty, stuck his dick between them, groaning from the friction.

”i’m gonna move,” he muttered.

“please do.”

he slowly started thrusting between those thighs he already, enjoying the feeling much more than he thought he would.

he reached around his legs, grabbing donghyuck’s already leaking dick in his hands, starting to slowly jerk him off.

”thank you,” donghyuck tried to joke, but he let out a gasp as mark dug his finger into slit, his fingertips covered in pre-cum.

“i’m close,” mark groaned. “are you?”

“yes, damn it-“

mark eventually did come, covering donghyuck’s stomach with his cum. donghyuck did himself after a few more strokes, spurting onto his chest.

yet, mark wasn’t done yet.

”what are you doing?” donghyuck asked, confused as mark lowered his legs, spreading them again.

”i barely heard your voice,” mark mumbled, grabbing the singer’s sensitive cock. “i wanna hear it now. i’m gonna make you cum again.”

“oh, really?” donghyuck challenged, feeling the other start slowly stroking him again. “you can try.”

”challenge accepted.”

mark gave the tip a few small licks in an attempt to get him more hard again. it eventually worked, as he hoped.

he took the first few inches into his mouth, closing his eyes as he tried his best to blow him off, swirling his tongue around the tip before flattening it on the underside.

donghyuck let out a moan, entangling a hand in mark’s hair. he hummed in triumph, sending vibrations up the other’s dick.

“fuck you’re good at this,” donghyuck groaned at the sight of mark moving his head up and down, eventually deep throating him so his nose brushed his pelvis that was already stained. “i’m close.”

mark knew. he could taste it.

soon enough, donghyuck’s grip in his hair tightened as he came in his mouth, mark pulling off his cock to swallow the bitter taste.

—

the next morning, donghyuck woke up to an empty bed. he furrowed his eyebrows — where did his thigh-fucking hook up go?

he sat up, his eyes going to the nightstand.

a paper rested on the wooden table, saying:

_that was a hot night ;)_

”he even drew a winky face,” donghyuck rolled his eyes, smiling.

_i’ll be here tonight_

_so don’t miss me too long_

_\- mark, your bad boy_

”oh, i sure won’t,” donghyuck said, looking away from the paper. “yuta will be glad knowing i met you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes; didn’t proofread


End file.
